Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War
by Eltshan
Summary: Tale about the video game Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War


Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter1

Noish walked around the woods looking for more fire wood for his friends. "If we're going to live the night we need fire, keep going keep going." He kept saying to himself. "Ha, found some." He said excitedly. He grabbed the wood and started walking back to camp when he saw another fire with some people around it and started listening to their conversation.

"We attack the Grandbellion army tomorrow. We'll attack them at night so they won't know what's coming." Noish heard the people say. He started to run back to camp. "I'm sorry my friends, but if your Sigurd is killed in a sneak attack the army will fall and will have failed as a knight." I said as he rushed to try to get to Sigurds aid.

The next morning Noish arrived at Sigurds camp and was stopped by a knight named Arden. He wore so much armor he couldn't move much, but nothing could really pierce his armor. "Who are you?" He questioned Noish.

"I am a knight of Grandbell and I request a meeting with Lord Sigurd immediately!" Noish yelled at Arden. Realizing who Noish was Arden let him through to go talk to Sigurd.

"If you try anything this whole army will kill you, not that Lord Sigurd would need help anyway." Arden said starting to laugh, but Noish started walking to Sigurds tent.

"Lord Sigurd." Noish said happy he was here. "The enemies are planning a sneak attack on your army tonight!" Noish said trying to explode from the excitement of being able to save Lord Sigurd and his whole army.

"What! Tonight! Noish rally the troops I'm putting you in charge of the cavalry knights. Arden you will defend the castle, and I will lead the foot soldiers. We will attack them as they are getting set up to attack us. Move out!" Sigurd yelled out to all of his troops.

"Right!" Everyone yelled out. Night fell and the enemies arrived.

"Where is that Sigurd guy?" asked a soldier.

"Inside the castle you dummy." said another pointing to the four heavily armored knights. "We take those four out and that castle is ours along with all the riches inside of it.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem." said another soldier.

"What's that mercenary?" asked another.

"That you fell into my trap." the mercenary said as he unsheathed his sword and put his hood down.

"Gatlis!" All the soldiers gasped in fear as Gatlis jumped into the air started obliterating the enemy forces. When Sigurd arrived Gatlis stood alone with a gash in his stomach.

"You're a little late aren't you?" Gatlis asked looking at Sigurd.

"Who are you?" asked Sigurd while unsheathing his sword not sure what to think of this swordsman standing before him. "Ethlin!" he called out getting her attention.

"Yeah what is it… Oh." She said seeing the injured man and raised her staff and the wound disappeared.

"My name is Gatlis, and that wasn't the surprise attack, that was a group of barbarians trying to steal your castle and money. I'm a spy for Lord Vylon." He said holding his stomach wondering how the wound was gone.

"Thank you, and if your with my father I would appreciate it if you would come with us and help us fight. It appeared you are pretty skilled with a sword." Sigurd said to Gatlis. "Now everyone get back into position we have to be ready for the real attack. What kinds of soldiers are attacking us Gatlis, do you know?" Sigurd asked Gatlis hoping for a good answer.

"It's a group of brigands, but don't be fooled they are quite powerful they are planning on attacking Jungby Castle. After they take control of that one they will be headed here with reinforcements. I already warned Princess Adean, but her knights seemed to think they can protect her. Sir Sigurd I would ask that you go and help her. I'm confident in her knight's ability, but if something were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Gatlis said to Sigurd, but he knew it was partly because he loved the princess.

"True is what you say and plus if we were able to attack them while they were stuck on defeating Jungby…" Said Sigurd.

"Then we could catch them off guard." Ethlin said excited.

"Sigurd I heard your play I suggest you take control of the cavalry section and let me lead the land units. I am very useful." Gatlis said as he pulled out an Elfire tome from his cloak. "After all a mage's are extremely helpful in battles huh Sigurd?" He asked knowing the answer and knowing this would make him be able to lead the land units.

"You know magic?" asked Sigurd taken off guard by this. "Well then I guess I have no choice. You and Azel will lead the land units. I will have Lex protect Azel, can you protect yourself?" Sigurd asked Gatlis.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Gatlis said smirking. "Not a thing for me to worry about.

"Alright then." Sigurd said a little worried not wanting a mage to die. "Everyone! Head to your rooms in the castle and get some rest. Tomorrow we will march to Jungby Castle!" Sigurd yelled out to everyone. The soldiers started rushing off to the castle and to their room happy to get an early rest. "Everyone there will be a good breakfast tomorrow so be sure to get up early!" Sigurd yelled out hoping to get everyone a bit more cheery instead of being depressed about having to attack the enemies.

Sigurd stood in his room and looked around. Something was missing. Nothing that was physical, but he felt like he missed something inside. He thought about how his sister Ethlin had already gotten married to Prince Quan. "Maybe it's love that I'm missing. Maybe I should find a wife. I have yet to get a heir to the Baldo blood line, I have to find the one who I can spend the rest of my life with." Sigurd said to himself when he heard the door open. "Who's there?" Sigurd ask.

"It's Azel sir. I- I was just wondering why you assigned me a guard but not the mercenary Gatlis. I bet I'm more powerful than him. Everyone thinks that just because I'm young I can't protect myself, but I can please let me fight by myself! I can do it, you know I can." Azel said not wanting to look like a little kid in front of Princess Adean when they arrived.

"Azel. You know I think you are strong and honestly you are one of my most important units here. That is why I can't let you die. If you were to fall then that would put my units in a confused daze and probably end up getting Gatlis killed." said Sigurd hoping that Azel would understand.

"So why not assign him a guard?" Azel asked.

"I didn't assign Gatlis a guard, because he is stronger than you Azel. He can defend himself with a sword if someone gets near him. You will be concentrated on your magic. I know your strong, but just please understand that I can't let you die." Sigurd said. Azel nodded and dipped his and returned to his room where he couldn't sleep all night. "Time to get some sleep." Sigurd said as he lay on his bed and fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

The next morning everyone headed down to the courtyard of the castle and everyone was excited. "If we don't win then that's it for Grannvale we'll be done for. This is why we have to win." Gatlis said to himself.

Very soon all of the units were suited up for battle. "Arden you and your three comrades must keep this castle safe at all and any costs, understood!" Sigurd said to Arden who nodded. "Charge!" Sigurd yelled and the cavalry team charged ahead as the land team ran behind them to try and catch up with the cavalry team ahead. Sigurd was at the front of the cavalry units with Noish at his side. "We can do this!" Sigurd yelled over to him and received a nod back from Noish who appeared to be deep in thought, but Sigurd didn't have time to think further into it as the enemies were in sight.

"Milady we have failed you miserably." said Princess Adeans most powerful knight. "I will hold them off as best I can." Said Midayle as she ran to the open gate and saw the barbarian leader. "One arrow can end this." She said to herself and shot a arrow. It whipped through the air and hit an enemy, but it wasn't the commander.

"Thanks for tellin' us where you were." The leader said smiling as he hurled his axe at Midayle and hit her in the stomach. Her armor saved her, but just barely and she passed out from the pain moments after. "Get the princess." Said the leader as one soldier went in to the castle and returned with the princess and handed her to the leader." The leader then proceeded to going back to his castle, but instead sent his second in command and left to go see the king and deliver him the princess. "Now keep that castle safe, ya hear?" the leader called out with a nod for a reply. "Alright everyone you can expect reinforcements tomorrow. When they get here you go crush the Grannvale castle!" he yelled out and heard cheers back from the soldiers. Then he left.

Sigurd, everyone is in position, now what?" Quan asked Sigurd

"Tell Azel and Gatlis to light em' up!" Sigurd said smiling. "Then the rest of us will go in and finish off anyone who managed to live the attack.

Sir Azel will have do the spell on his own. I have something I must do." Gatlis said to Sigurd before running off.

Fine… Azel now!"Sigurd yelled

"Fiiiiiiire!" Azel yelled as the magic flowed through his blood and came out his hands and blasted at Jungby castle, but he was sure not to get any magic to go inside the castle. Then the soldiers charged off to the castle.

"Sir I'm going to report this to the castle to the north—east!" yelled an enemy soldier to the leader.

Good now go!" the leader yelled before Sigurd stabbed him.

"Noish after that soldier he's going to tell the enemies at the next castle." Sigurd yelled out Noish. In response Noish raised his sword and charged at the soldier.

"Not so fast!" said the enemy as two more axe men jumped from behind a tree and then the first one jumped as well and they slashed Noish. "He he prepare to die." The soldier said as he raised his axe. "ugh." The soldier said before he fell over along with the other two soldiers. All three had arrows in their back, and Noish looked back to see Midayle with a pile of dead enemies around her. Then Noish realized she didn't kill the pile around her, it was Gatlis who was holding her hand in one of his and his sword in the other. He helped her out of the castle, but Noish couldn't see anymore as Ethlin ran to his side.

"Heal!" She commanded the staff and Noish's wounds disappeared.

Thanks Ethlin." Noish said as he got to his feet.

"Gatlis thanks for helping me. I- I thought I was going to die!" Midayle exclaimed as she hugged him.

"No worries." Gatlis said as he sheathed his sword." I just needed to make sure you were safe."

"We-Well thanks again." She said while moving away. "It was nice of you to help me, but what happened to the princess?" Midayle asked.

"We haven't found her yet but w-"Gatlis didn't finish his sentence as Midayle already was on her horse and was riding towards the next castle.

"Hugh?" Sigurd gasped as he was already exhausted from the current fight."Everyone assist that bow knight in attacking that castle to the north east!" Sigurd yelled out to the units. Everyone charged except for Azel and Gatlis who were exhausted from there fights. "Everyone careful we have no mages this time so the enemies will seem stronger. " Sigurd said, but it seemed everyone was still head strong and kept moving towards the castle.

"So they finally showed up eh? We'll crush em!" The leader said to his units. "Alright everyone this is our final stand don't let them pass!" the leader yelled.

"Die!" Midayle yelled as she released an arrow.

"Whaghh! No!" The leader said as he fell down and died. The soldiers looked at their fallen leader and laid down their weapons.

"Please w-we surrender." They pleaded. After hours of interrogation the soldiers finally released information on Princess Adean.

"So the princess has been taken into Verdane territory." Sigurd said. "Alright we will start traveling there tomorrow. Everyone get some rest tomorrow." Sigurd called out.


End file.
